


The Bad Guy

by team_free_daryl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: When set up on a blind date, it doesn’t go as expected.





	The Bad Guy

Pushing back the uneasy feeling that was slowly making a spot in your stomach you turned the dark corner and made your way away from the beat up pick up at the end it. For some reason you had a bad feeling about the whole thing, and it was only a date with some guy. No hunting or monsters involved at all, but that was what put you out of your element. It would be a different story if you were going to behead a nest of you could do that with your eyes closed. You hadn’t had a normal conversation besides the occasional hookup as far as you could remember. You didn’t even know where to start but now you had to figure it out and fast.   
As you made your way down the street and to the bar you were supposed to meet at you tried to talk yourself up again. Your friend say this guy was just your type so you shouldn’t have anything to worry about. All you have to do is act the same way you would around her. You swallowed down your worries and pushed open the door to the bar you were supposed to be meeting at. Entering the bar you found yourself scanning the place to try and find your mystery date when your eyes landed on a man making his way over to you. You recognize the face, any hunter could unless they lived under a rock. It was Dean Winchester. As you watched him walk over to you your mind worked a mile a minute to try and figure out the possibility of the whole situation. Your brain didn’t work fast enough because before you knew it he was in front of you with a smile that made you weak in the knees.   
Im Michael, you must be y/n,” he says reaching for your hand and confusing you.   
Why was he saying his name was Michael if he was clearly Dean Winchester?   
“I look like him because he is my vessel,” Michael quietly answers your unspoken question as if he red your mind.  
“Your vessel? Like an angel?” you ask as you snatch your hand away.  
“Archangel,” he says correcting you with a smug smirk.   
You turn, fully ready to leave the bar and never look back when you hear him speak again, “Wait what about our date?”   
“Why should I stay when everyone keeps telling me your the bad guy?”   
“You can find out for yourself. I am an angel after all how bad could I really be?” he asks in a tone that leads you to believe he is trying to convince you as he reaches a hand your way.   
“Well most of the ones I met were besides Gabe when we worked together,” you state dismissively.   
“Ah so you’ll work with my little brother but you can’t even spare me one drink?”   
You roll your eyes and stare at him hard for a minute before deciding on an answer that has him smiling before the words leave your mouth.  
“One drink, after that you can leave whenever,” he says triumphantly before leading you over to one of the more private booths with a smile.   
A while later your cheeks hurt from smiling so much and you lost count of how many drinks you had but you didn’t care. Even though every hunter you spoke to say nothing but the worst about the oldest archangel you were having an amazing time with him. You were ready to order another round when the bartender said they were closing and you realised how late it really was. Slowly you climbed from the booth and nearly fell on the floor. Michael caught you effortlessly and lead you to the door before quietly asking, “did you drive here?”   
You nod and make your way towards where you parked slowly, only stumbling slightly now that your legs were no longer sleeping. Still Michael keeps pace beside you with an arm around your waist incase you fall, “I don’t think you should drive like this. You’re quite drunk give me your keys.”   
“What no I’m fine I only had two beers,” you protest as you try and straighten yourself in his grip.  
“No you didn’t, you had four now give me your keys before I do this the hard way,” Michael demands.   
“I'm not giving you my keys, you don’t even know where I-” you began to argue until you appeared in your living room.   
“How’d you do that?” you question slightly startled and sobered up.  
“I’m an archangel remember,” he says reminding you and causing you to frown a little, “what’s wrong?”  
“I just remembered that technically you’re still the bad guy,” you say sadly.   
“I don’t have to be...Not to you,” he replies softly as he cups my face, “you can’t deny that I didn’t make you happy while we were out.”  
“You did,” you say hesitant to say more.  
“But?”   
“But why do you want me so bad? Why are you trying so hard and how did my friend know you in the first place?” you question.   
“Maybe we should talk about that stuff when you're sober.”  
“No how about we talk about it now,” you demand crossing your arms and putting your foot down.  
Michael sighs and tugs one of your arms free before leading you to sit on your couch beside him, “right now my brother has a half angel child out in the world and he plans on using him to end the world. Due to this I decided to set out and find myself a human I deem fit to carry my own child and after much searching I deemed you the perfect human.”  
“I'm sorry what?” you exclaim jumping from your spot on the couch and staring at him in shock.  
“You are deemed the-” Michael begins to explain again before you cut him off.  
“No I understood what you meant I just can’t believe you expect me to go through with it.”  
“Because you don’t have a choice,” he says as his eyes flash a bright blue and you scream.


End file.
